The Last Moment
by Hanna Miyano
Summary: "Uhm, kalau aku sudah tak ada lagi apa kau akan menangis?"/"Kenapa sayonara? Bukankah kau tak suka menggunakannya?"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura"


The Last Moment

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Alternative Universe**

Bulan April di negara empat musim seperti jepang selalu identik dengan musim semi yang indah. Bunga sakura berguguran dengan indah menghiasi taman-taman yang ramai oleh pengunjung yang berhanami bersama keluarga atau teman-temannya. Angin hangat bertiup sepoi-sepoi membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura terbang indah, ditambah dengan langit yang berhiaskan rona kemerahan senja membuat semua orang enggan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Di salah satu sudut taman terlihat sepasang anak muda yang tengah menikmati suasana santai dengan berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menatap langit senja yang terasa amat menakjubkan. Sang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura terlihat menatap pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya, yang tidak pemuda itu sadari karena sang pemuda tengah memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah sang gadis ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terlalu bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Setelah beberapa kali mencuri pandang, akhirnya sang pemuda tersadar bahwa gadis disampingnya tengah merisaukan sesuatu. Dan itu jelas ada hubungannya dengan dirinya karena sang pemuda merasa gadis di sebelahnya menatap ragu-ragu padanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?", tanya pemuda raven pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang berada disampingnya sambil menubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", jawab Sakura pada pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil berubah posisi duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Hn. Katakan saja"

"Uhm, kalau aku sudah tak ada lagi apa kau akan menangis?"

Sasuke manatap Sakura heran.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehe, tak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma ingin bertanya saja"

Keheningan mulai tercipta diantara kedua manusia yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil ini. Sasuke mulai mengernyitkan dahinya saat sebuah memori berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan pernyataan cintamu yang ku tolak dua bulan lalu?"

"Eh? Kenapa dihubungkan dengan itu? Chigau, chigau, mou. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu"

Memang benar setelah persahabatan mereka yang berjalan hampir 8 tahun sejak SMA hingga lulus perguruan tinggi membuat perasaan lain tumbuh dalam hati Sakura. Dan setelah menahan diri begitu lama, Sakura memutuskan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke beberapa hari setelah acara wisuda mereka dua bulan lalu. Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, dia ditolak bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan karena Sasuke membenci pernyataan Sakura, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Sasuke senang sekali mendapat pernyataan itu, namun Sasuke hanya merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Kembali tercipta jeda keheningan diantara mereka. Kali ini lebih lama dan tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Lupakan saja", ucap Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dan menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang. Kaa-san pasti sudah mencariku untuk makan malam"

Meski merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang lebih sering diam, padahal biasanya Sakura akan terus bicara meski Sasuke pura-pura menutup matanya saat mereka bersantai di taman seperti sore ini, Sasuke mengikuti saja langkah Sakura.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk mencapai rumah Sakura yang hanya berjarak tiga nomor dari rumah Sasuke. Mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura saat rona merah telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari langit.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani jalan-jalan dan mengantarku pulang. Kau juga cepat pulang sana, Sasuke-kun"

"Kau mengusirku Sakura?"

"Mou, Sasuke-kun kau sensitif sekali. Seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan saja", komentar Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal mendengar Sakura menyebutnya perempuan.

"Ne, Sasuke. Sayonara, iro iro arigatou", Sakura menambahkan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bukankah Sakura selalu bilang bahwa dia membenci kata 'sayonara', karena berarti berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Selama ini Sakura lebih suka menggunakan kata 'mata ashita' atau 'jaa'.

"Kenapa sayonara? Bukankah kau tak suka menggunakannya?"

"Benarkah? Hm, entahlah. Aku hanya sedang ingin saja"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu"

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai berbalik masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke sekali lagi berbalik menatap Sakura untuk memastikannya benar-benar sudah masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang berseprai biru tua miliknya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian mulai berpikir tentang pertanyaan Sakura padanya tadi sore.

_"Uhm, kalau aku sudah tak ada lagi apa kau akan menangis?"_

Jujur saja Sasuke tak tahu jawabannya. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, dia sama sekali tak pernah menangis sesedih apapun suasana saat itu. Bahkan saat kakeknya Uchiha Madara meninggal dunia, dia hanya merasa sedih tanpa meneteskan airmata.

Mengingat kembali semua kenangannya bersama Sakura selama hampir 8 tahun membuat Sasuke merasa sudah tak ada yang tidak diketahuinya tentang Sakura. Karenanya dia cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyimpan perasaaan lebih dari sahabat padanya. Sasuke pun yakin bahwa Sakura mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat yang tak terganti baginya.

Belakangan ini Sasuke memang memikirkan Sakura lebih dari dulu. Wajah Sakura sering muncul di mimpi-mimpinya, bahkan terkadang muncul di mimpi panasnya. Sasuke sendiri heran dengan hal itu, sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sakura saat mereka berumur 15 tahun hingga sekarang mereka telah lulus dari perguruan tinggi pada usia 23 tahun, Sasuke memang tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain. Bukan karena tidak tertarik pada perempuan, tapi karena prinsipnya yang tidak akan berhubungan dengan perempuan manapun sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi bermimpi basah tentang Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan, bukan?

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukan jawabannya, dia memang menyukai Sakura. Mesti tidak berdebar-debar atau gugup saat bicara dengan Sakura seperti sewajarnya orang yang jatuh suka, tapi Sasuke yakin perasaan nyaman yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sakura memang berbeda. Jika lain kali Sakura bertanya lagi padanya, dia akan dengan yakin menjawab bahwa dia pasti akan menangis jika Sakura tidak ada. Sayangnya mungkin tidak ada lain kali.

Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak disamping bantalnya berniat menelpon Sakura untuk mendengar suaranya. Namun dahi Sasuke mengernyit melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab di layar ponselnya. Ada 43 panggilan tak terjawab, 32 dari Itachi dan sisanya orangtua Sakura?

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke segera menelpon balik Itachi. Ada apa sampai menelponnya sebanyak ini? Memang Sasuke berendam cukup lama tadi, sehingga dia tak mendengar bila hanphonennya berbunyi sebanyak ini.

Tersambung. Diangkat.

"Halo aniki, ada apa?"

_"Dari mana saja kau Sasuke? Aku menelponmu berkali-kali, kenapa tidak diangkat?"_

"Aku mandi, ada apa? Ada yang penting?"

_"Ini lebih dari sekedar penting! Sakura-chan mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang di rumah sakit! Cepatlah datang!"_

"Apa?!"

Sasuke berlari sekuat yang dia bisa menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh kakaknya Itachi. Layaknya orang kesetanan dia bahkan tak ingat untuk menggunakan bis atau taksi meski jarak ke rumah sakit tidaklah dekat. Meski telah kehabisan nafas, meski dia tak dapat lagi merasakan kakinya, Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya berlari. Butuh lebih dari 30 menit untuk sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat.

Begitu Sasuke memasuki lorong menuju ruangan gawat darurat, dia bisa melihat orangtua Sakura yang saling berpelukan. Sang ibu menangis tak henti-hentinya dengan isakan yang memilukan, sedangkan ayahnya mengelus rambut ibunya dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Itachi tengah memeluk mereka yang juga menangis tanpa henti.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju arah mereka, semua terasa seperti _slow motion_ baginya. Disentuhnya kedua pipi tirusnya, ada airmata disana, dia menangis.

"Yappari. Aku menangis Sakura", ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Hanya satu yang terus dia harapkan dan gumamkan dalam hatinya.

**"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura"**

**End**


End file.
